


Just Friends

by lizalfos



Category: The Authority
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizalfos/pseuds/lizalfos
Summary: Jenny reflects on who she is to Shen, and, who Shen is to her.





	Just Friends

Jenny Sparks didn’t do romance. She didn’t do love, and she didn’t do relationships. She was far too busy for any of that mundane shit, and, quite frankly, she didn’t care for it. Nights beginning with heavy booze and ending in shitty one-night stands were the way for her, where she’d never have to see the man, or the odd woman, who went down on her. 

That changed when she met Shen. Not the romance part, God no, but the bit where she’d never have to interact with those she fucked, that changed. It started as a hookup, and led to being a regular thing- not a relationship, mind you, just.. friends, with benefits, of course. 

No one had caught on, not anyone at Stormwatch, and not anyone on the Authority. It was best that way; Jenny Sparks and Shen Li-Min were not a thing, after all. They were just friends. Friends that enjoyed a good shag every now and then. 

Just friends. 

“Hookup,” Jenny mumbled to herself in the mirror, still half-asleep. “Just a bloody hookup, Jenny.” She splashed her face with cold water. “Just a bloody hookup with your incredibly attractive best friend. S’all that that was.” 

Jenny wished she could’ve stayed in bed a bit longer, next to Shen. 

God, she wasn’t sentimental or anything; just tired, tired and cold, at that. Not sentimental, not lonely, and most definitely not developing feelings. 

She definitely was not developing feelings. Not now. Not in December of ‘99. 

It was far too late for that.


End file.
